Au milieu de l'enfer, l'amour
by Nofakeimreal
Summary: Emily voit naître des sentiments amoureux pour une personne à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais imaginer s'intéressé...


_**Depuis le temps que je rêve d'une relation entre une des Liars et le beau Jason, je concrétise mon rêve ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

Emily sortait de sa douche ce matin là lorsque son portable vibra. Elle se crispa, d'habitude quand son portable vibrait c'était soit les filles qui lui envoyait un SOS, soit un sms de -A qui menaçait de révéler ses petits secrets. Elle attrapa son téléphone, fébrile. Quand elle ouvrit son téléphone, chacun de ses muscles se décontracta, ce n'était pas -A. Sa mère voulait juste savoir ce qu'elle voulait manger ce midi. Elle sourit, depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé elle avait presque oublié a quoi ressemblait la vie d'une ado normale.

Il était 10h20, Emily était derrière le comptoir du café quand Jason entra.

- Salut Emily, un cappucino s'il te plait. Lui dit Jason en lui souriant

Emily ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager Jason. On était au mois de Juin et il était déjà bronzée a cause des travaux qu'il effectuais dans sa maison. Une mèche de cheveux retombais sur ses yeux et ses yeux semblaient analyser chaque choses qui l'entourait. Emily était troublée, elle ne l'avait jamais observer comme cela avant.

- Emily, ça va ? Je peux avoir mon cappucino, je suis attendu là. Lui dit – il

- Oh oui bien sur, désolée. Emily rougit en lui tendant son café

Jason quitta la café, mais il ne quitta pas les pensée de la jeune fille de toute la journée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la troublait tant. Elle connaissait Alison depuis qu'elles étaient enfants, elle avait côtoyé Jason pendant toutes ses années et elle ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé. Emily avait toujours été attiré par les filles, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, d'abord Ali, puis Maya et enfin Paige. Mis a part une courte relation avec un gars en seconde, elle n'avait été troublée que par des filles. Elle essaya de se convaincre que ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin ne signifiait rien.

Mais une semaine, puis deux passèrent et Em se rendit compte que chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait quelque part, elle espérait que ce soit Lui. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Jason. Elle en était là dans sa réflexion quand elle croisa dans la rue.

- Hey salut Emily !

- Oh euh salut Jason, lui dit-elle en rosisant, tu..tu avais quitté la ville ?

- Euh oui j'avais un séminaire cette semaine, j'en ai profité pour aller voir mes parents.

- Ah c'est gentil ça... Euh faut que j'y aille je vais être en retard... chez le.. dentiste.

- Oh je te retiens pas alors... ça ma fait plaisir de te voir, on devrait aller boire un coup un de ces quatre non ? Il rosit légèrement à sont tour

- Ouais, euh.. ben texte moi alors, bye ! Elle s'éloigna avant même qu'il est répondu.

Quelques heures plus tard son portable vibra. Un nouveau message... De Jason. Son coeur s'accéléra. Elle essaya de le contrôler avant d'ouvrir son sms.

**From** : Jason

« Hey Em, c'est Jason.

Y a un nouveau resto Thaï à la sortie de la ville, sa te dirais d'y aller demain soir ? »

Elle sourit. Évidemment qu'elle voulais y aller, elle n'attendais que ça ! Un moment rien qu'a eux, en tête a tête...

**From** : Emily

« Salut Jason !

Avec plaisir, je finis a 18H30 ! »

Après sa il lui dit qu'il viendrais la chercher a 19H, histoire qu'elle est le temps de se préparer. Elle s'endormit encore toute excitée en pensant a son rendez vous du lendemain !

Son réveilla sonna a 6H30 le lendemain, mais elle n'était même pas fatiguée. Elle devait aller au centre commerciale avant d'aller travailler, car elle devait trouver quelque chose de beau a porter ce soir. Elle avait besoin d'un experte en tenue spéciale rendez vous pour l'aider. Elle texta donc LA pro de la mode.

**From** Em :

« Hanna,

Rejoins moi chez TopShop au plus vite. »

Quand il s'agit de mode Hanna pouvait faire preuve d'une grande rapidité. Elle arriva 20 minutes après.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Em ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai un... rendez vous ce soir et je sais pas quoi mettre !

- Un rendez vous ? Avec qui ? Paige ? Oh attend, me dit pas que c'est cette fille bizarre avec les cheveux verts qui travail avec toi ? Hanna était d'humeur curieuse ce matin

- Non... Avec Jason. C'est pas vraiment un rendez vous, on va juste manger ensemble !

- Em ! C'est un rendez vous ! Avec le frère de notre défunte meilleure amie ! Génial, il est craquant !

- Tu, tu trouve ? Encore une fois, Emily rougit, elle n'avais jamais imaginée Jason comme un potentiel petit ami.

Emily dût essayer quinze tenues avant d'en trouver une qui lui convenait.

La journée sembla bien longue pour la jeune fille. A 18H30 tapante elle déposa son tablier et rentra au plus vite chez elle. Après avoir pris une douche et fait des masques a toutes les parties de son corps qui pouvait être traité, elle alla chercher sa nouvelle tenue. L'excitation montait de plus en plus. L'air était doux et Emily ne regretta pas d'avoir acheter cette robe en dentelle blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau naturellement halée. A 19H Jason vint la chercher et ils prirent la route vers le restaurant dont Jason lui avait parler.

- J'espère que le menu te plairas ! Lui dit doucement Jason après qu'ils aient pris place.

- Oh tu sais, je suis pas très difficile. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était tellement euphorique.

Ils passèrent commande et le diner se passa joyeusement, entre rires et confidences.

- Tu sais, t'as toujours été ma préféré.. Lui dit finalement Jason après avoir payer l'adition

- Pardon ? Lui dit la jeune fille gênée.

- Des amies d'Ali... Tu as toujours été ma préféré.

- Ah bon ? Et Spence alors, tu passes souvent du temps avec elle pourtant.

Jason ne pût s'empêcher de rire quand il perçut une point de jalousie dans la voix de la jolie brunette.

- Attend, Spence c'est pas pareil. C'est ma soeur !

- Oui c'est vrai, désolée. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle était stupide d'être jalouse de sa meilleure amie.

Ils firent le chemin du retour, en discutant de tout et de rien. Arrivé devant chez Emily, Jason descendit pour accompagnée la jeune fille a sa porte. Ils marchèrent lentement dans l'allée, aucun d'eux ne voulaient que la soirée se finissent. Mais Jason travaillait demain et Emily aussi.

- Voilà, on y est... Dit Em une fois devant la porte. Merci pour la soirée c'était... Génial.

- C'était un plaisir, de passer du temps avec toi Em. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans la voix de Jason

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui pressa doucement la nuque afin de l'entrainée plus près de lui. Il déposa un long et doux baiser sincère sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qu'elle se fit un plaisir de lui rendre.

Ils rentèrent chez eux les joues rosies et le coeur remplis de bonheur.

Emily se démaquilla et se mit dans son lit. Son téléphone vibra.

**From** : Jason

« C'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureux depuis deux ans et demi. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Je passe te voir au café demain. J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras ! J'espère que toi aussi... Je t'aime »

Emily était si heureuse.

**From** : Em

« A demain alors... Je t'aime aussi »

Une réponse si simple et pourtant tellement sincère.


End file.
